MLP Darkness in Freindship chapter 1
by Maverwave
Summary: This is a my Little Pony friendship is magic fan fiction that is made after the episode Gauntlet of fire from season 6. Everything that happens in futer episodes that went comparable with whatever happens in this fanfic series could be considered as an alternate reality or a parody. Please let me know what you think and follow me on twitter @maverwave
CHAPTER 1 a day to remember

When the world ends. Who do we turn to? What do we do? How does any pony expect for things to get better and not worst? How do we fight the danger that lays upon us as buildings crumble and the sky is lit ablaze with darkness? When we all fall. Who gets back up? The strong? Or the weak?

Canterlot is a home to many ponies,special events,and popular attractions. The biggest being the royal castle. Normally the great castle would be quiet and relatively empty. But not today. Princess Twilight Sparkle crashed through the doors leading into princess Celestia and princess Luna's throne room with her friends close behind. "Princess Celestia! We came as fast as we could."

In the center of the room the tall white alucorn princess looked to her right and saw the ponies.

"Twilight thank goodness you and your friends made it. I'm afraid that Queen Chrysalis is back."

The main 6 gasp in surprise for queen chrysalis is some very,Very. Bad news.

"And I'm afraid that's not the worst news. She is attacking our sun base."

The 6 ponies looked at each other with confusion. Neither one of them have heard of a sun base.

"Err excuse me princess" Applejack said "But what in the hay is a sun base?"

"The sun base is a base me and Celestia had built in case we have another incident such as the Tirec attack and we are not so lucky." Said princess Luna walking in from a forbidden room in the back that only the two sisters can enter without a consequence."Might i remind you that Tirec came close enough to conqering Equestria that had it not been for the rainbow power within the crystal chest. It would be worst than when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire."

Twilight looked down at the floor and took that thought in. She knew it could have been the end of everything then. She and her freinds all knew that it was simple luck that the crystal chest was around for them to use. And the horrable realization that the whole incadent could happen again and end much diffrently came to them for the first time.

"We made two bases" Celestia said.

"The moon base was made rather shortly. Sooner than we expected." Said Luna. " And with the help from my sister was sent to the moon. Out of the reach of any threat that we know of."

"But since we can't send the sun base to the sun without it melting into a ocean of goop, we sent it into hidding in the open plains of yellow hoof parks." Said Celestia.

Twilight thought this over wondering why the Princesses didn't tell her and who else knew about these bases.

"who else knows about this? And how could you keep an entire base hidden in an open field?"

Celestia looked at her sister trying to get an unsaid answer to a question only they could both know right off the bat. Who else did know about the two bases that they had been keeping a secret?

"We cannot say." Said Luna. "Up until now me and Celestia were the only ones who knew about the bases to our knowledge. Well except for the royal guards sent to the sun base to protect it but they signed a contract stateing that should they betray us and spread the news about the base they will be charged with the highest of treasons."

"And as for how we kept it hidden." Said Celestial. "The sun base has a comoflage mechanism built into it thanks to a scientist we paid highly when he said he made a device that can hide anything from anypony. The machine bends the light of the sun so that when a pony or any living creature looks at the object being camouflaged would only see what is behind it."

The main 6 "ooo"ed for even the idea of such a device in Equestria was to unbeliveable.

"This is also the reason why it is so dangerous that chrysalis is attacking it. The machine uses magic from the sun to work. With every beam of light it absorbs it removes the magic from that beam and moves it to it's battery. It then releases the beam and bends it. The thing is the battery doesn't release the magic requiring for a pony to release it when the battery gets to full. This is a dangerous job for it almost always results in an explosion. And today is release day."

Twilight and her friends suddenly realized the importance of stopping the queen of the changleings. If she damaged that battery it could result in a massive explosion whipping out any unexpecting tourest to the park within the proximity.

"You can count on us Princess" Twilight said.

"I do hope so. This mission is far more dangerous than anything you have faced before. Chrysalis has even gotten more violent since her last visit. I am questioning about letting you all go." Said Celestia.

"Dont worry Princess Celestia." Rainbowdash said with confedence. "As long as we work together we can't lose."

"Maybe but still. Good luck my little ponies."

In a small village of unknown name and location ponies carry on their day like they do all the time. The farmers toiled in their small gardens not even big enough to be considered a field, the small shop keepers sat patiently waiting for a customer to buy an object from their minimal selection of goodies, and the young fillies and colts were getting ready for another day at school. None of them knowing about the ginormouse black cloud of changelings and an even bigger cloud of darkness following it heading straight for the small village divouring every living and non-living creature in their path.

A stray orange reddish filly with a messy main with dirt and some mysteriouse stains in it was bouncing about on the dirt path that ran along the entire village. The villagers called her little filly because she came from an unknown origin. No pony knew were she came from or who she was. All they knew is that she just showed up one day during the winter cold,hungry and in serious need of personal hygiene. The villagers took her in as one of their own,fed her,kept her warm,and offered to build a cottage for her and give her a bath. She refused these offers with a simple shake of the head,for she never talks, because she never wanted to get used to living the easy life. She feared leaveing it all again and being forced to live on the cold hard streets and dirt paths of equestria. But every once in a while if things got to cold or hot or she can't fend for herself there was always a villager who had their door open for her. She was thinking about all this and was trying to decide on whether or not to throw every pony a surprise thank you party for takeing care of her when she heard a spine chilling scream from a couple of villagers. When she and a couple other villagers turned around all they could see were changelings attacking ponies and something much. Much. Worst. A new unknown threat that appeared to be more powerful than anything equestria has ever seen.

"Are we there yet?" Pinkypie asked while somehow poping out of fluttershy's main.

Fluttershy as you can problibly guess didn't react to this calmly. Shreaking for a short while it took her a minuit to process what happened.

"Oh goodness" fluttershy exclaimed "pinkypie you scared me"

After sharing a good laugh with each other the ponies regained themselves remembering the mission at hand...er hoof.

"Girls we need to get back to the mission. Remember how important this is?" Instructed twilight.

The others nodes and our heroes continued to trot through the snows of YackYackigstan and through the icy frosting of the cake mountains? That's not right.

"Yeah I might have maybe kind of changed the story a bit" pinkypie said to the narrator.

Wait what the?

"Carry on :)"

Um... OK then... Anyway.

Until finally they reached their destination. The sun base.

Chrysalis was the queen of the changelings. A well respected ruler to her own species but outside the underground caves of the Ever free forest she along with her children were just a gust in the wind. Not many knew about their existence, until the wedding of prince shining armor and princess cadence. The day when she lead an attack on canterlot in order to gain the love that changelings needed in order to survive. The queen would do anything to protect her children, she even married a stallion who she had no interest for at all except to gain acres to the royal castle so that the plan may commence and her changelings could eat. But after their deffeat the changelings were a "unnecisary threat."

"CHANGLINGS!" Ordered chrysalis. "ONE YEAR AGO WE LAUNCHED AN ATTACK ON CANTERLOT IN ORDER TO GAIN FOOD FOR OURSELFS!"

the army of changelings that weren't fighting against the royal guard in the sun base cheered with enthusiasm remembering or,imagining for some were not president for the attack on canterlot, the close victory and the thrill of being in action.

"BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW." chrysalis said getting a bit more of an activated tone in her voice with each word. "THOSE PONIES DEFFETED US! THEY LET US STARVE, THEY TOOK AWAY OUR SIBBLINGS, OUR FOOD. OUR HONOR!"

the hundreds of black and green insect creatures in front of her all started growling and snarling like a bunch of rabbis animals. Snapping their teeth with force able to cut open a coconut.

"SO I SAW WE REPAY A FAVOR! ATTACK!"

all at once the changelings punched upon the yellow and white square shaped building like a predictor attacking it's prey.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
